Locuras de amor en Konoha
by oOGraceOo'n'kats
Summary: Sasuke kun volvio...! Convertido en playboy? o.o? Naruto es caperucita roja? Que pasa aqui! Nuevos personajes, nuevos amores y todo lo necesario para formar una locura XD SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**LOCURAS DE AMOR EN KONOHA**

Grace: soy Grace!!

Kats: y yo Kats!!

Grace/Kats: y juntas somos…. Tus madrinas magicas!!

Kats: no asi no es….

Grace: Somos las autoras de este fic!!

Kats esperamos que se rian, nos costo mucha distraccion u.u

Grace: la clase estaba aguada….

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1:

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que Sasuke había matado a Itachi y regresó a Konoha triunfante y con el perdón de la Hokage por haber destruido la peligrosa organización Akatsuki. Pero la parte extraña era, quizá, desde que lego no había visto ni a Sakura ni a Naruto, ni hablar de Kakashi y si dichoso librito.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, pensando "un año… y hasta ahora no he visto a Sakura ni a Naruto… a excepción de aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru"

Mientras caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que una chica venia corriendo ¡BASH! Chocaron…(N/A: xD)

-Disculpa- dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta… "espera un momento…" pensó: "¿desde cuando me disculpo?"

-No hay problema…-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba. Le hecho una mirada de arriba abajo. – Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha… la Hokage me ha mandado a buscarte, quiere decirte algo importante-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo miren así, como con desdén

-Quien eres tú?- pregunto Sasuke sin hacer caso al mensaje anterior. La chica lo miró con exasperación. Sabia que su carácter era así pero no era el mejor momento para mostrarlo.

-No podemos perder tiempo en presentaciones, quieres ver a tus compañeros?, entonces ve a la oficina de la Hokage ahora mismo- dijo la chica desconocida.

Mientas Sasuke se encaminaba ala oficina de la Hokage cierto rubio hiperactivo se encontraba corriendo de lado a lado.

-AHH!!...ALGUN DIA ENCONTRARE MIS BOXERS DE CONEJITOS 'ttebayo . - dijo Naruto mientras se ponía uno boxers con estampado de Bob Esponja (N/A: jajaja)

-Naruto apúrate! – gritaba cierta pelirosa que de la nada se encontraba en ese apartamento.

-ya voy Sakura-chan iremos por el teme DE VERAS!-

Al escuchar el característico grito "de veras" Sasuke volteo instintivamente podría ser?, mando a la ………bueno ya saben a la Hokage y corrió hacia donde había escuchado los gritos.

Al llegar al dichoso departamento, en el cual se escuchaban los llantos de Naruto y los gritos de Sakura, tocó la puerta, por supuesto por la precaución de entrar y encontrar al tarado de su amigo en calzoncillos o algo peor…

-Ah! Debe ser el repartidor de pizzas!!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado y por suerte en pantalones a abrir la puerta.

-HEY!!... Tú no traes pizzas!!¬¬ - dijo Naruto muy molesto mientras señalaba al moreno acusadoramente.

-No uzuratonkachi; soy tu amigo que regresó hace un año y que ni siquiera te dignaste a recibirlo- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio con esa típica mirada de cuando eran niños y el hacia estupideces.

-Teme!! De los años!!! De veras!! …. Au!...-el rubio había sigo noqueado por el poderoso puño de Sakura.

- -_- Naruto-baka ordenaste pizza!.....mmm yo queria lasagna- reclamó la pelirosa.

Sakura iba a seguir regañado al rubio cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Alto, guapo, un peinado que solo lo ves en revistas de moda, ojos profundos y oscuros. Solo podía ser…

-¡ EL REPARTIDOR DE PIZZAS ES UN MODELO PLAYBOY ADOLESCENTE!!- gritó Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto cayeron de espaldas (N/A: se imaginan xD)

-Etto..no Sakura-chan es el dobe que regreso hace un año y nunca lo fuimos a recibir.

Sasuke se fijo en Sakura. Si cuando tenían 12 años se veía bien, a los 17 se veía despampanante. " me pregunto si al menos habrá cambiado su carácter .."

-Sasuke-kun!!..-dijo la pelirosa mientras se le tiraba encima; pero mientras eso pasaba Sasuke dio un paso al costado causando que Sakura se diera cara contra el suelo.

-Hmp…"sigue siendo tan molesta como antes" pero por extrañas razones esa actitud ya no le molestaba. Había aprendido a apreciarla desde su último adiós en Konoha y estaba seguro de que ya no era aquella niña llorona de antes.

-De todas maneras – dijo Naruto con una curita sobre su chinchón - ¿No deberíamos ir a ver a la mujer marihuana??-

-¿Quíen?-

Naruto no pudo responder la pregunta ya que fue noqueado por segunda vez en ese día por Sakura.

-No le digas así a Tsunade-shishou!, shanarooOOo!!

Kats: Taraaa!!

Grace: no nos gusta la tipica historia donde se odian mutuamente ya aburre u.u

Kats: Posteen, onegai!!

Grace: no subiremos el proximo hasta que tengamos 20 reviews

Kats: O cartas bombas, amenazad, critivas bla bla bla

Grace/Kats: Gracias por leer nuestro, lean nuestro proximo capitulo!! Matta ne!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCURAS DE AMOR EN KONOHA**

Bueno el capi 2, dejen reviews con sus criticas ^^ Y si no les gusta dejen reviews diciendo que lo odian también!! XD. Gomen por los horrores ortográficos u.u pero da mucha flojera estar corrigiendo ^^

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO:** *musiquita de telediario. Sale Kakashi como el presentador* Como no queremos incomodar a los lectores con capis tan cortos, hemos decidido fusionar el capitulo 2 con el 3. Muchas gracias. Eh!! Me van a pagar por hacer esto no??

Kats/Grace: No ^^

Kakashi: ¬¬U

Kats: a responder reviews!!

Grace: pero no hemos llegado a los 20 u.u

Kats: solo tu quieres semejante milagro ante un capitulo tan corto ¬¬

Grace: la flojera de tipear ^^

Kats: ¬¬… a responder!!

**.-'Maria J.'-.:** Para empezar, gracias por ser la primera en dejarnos review!! n.n *salen confetis* Nos choco un poco la frase "ni merece eso" porque nos parecio que le decias a nuestro que era una mierda. Pero entendemos tu queja ya que salio muy corto, tienes razon, debimos ser mas humildes respecto a los reviews. Gracias por comentar y tambien que te haya gustado el primer capi. Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo.

**setsuna17:** Muchas gracias!! Subiremos los capis tan seguido como podamos

**HATAKE NABIKI**: Bueno, lo de Naruto y Sakura lo sabras en este capi y tambien lo de la mujer marihuana n.n. No es una gran razon, pero aun asi n.n

**Momoko uchiha:** ohayo!! Nos alegra que te hayas reido tanto, ese el objetivo de nuestro fic. Nos caes bien, toma este paleta ^^ *le dan una paleta* Dulces para todos!!! SI!! Wii!! Ya esta bien, basta ¬¬… u.u Sasukillo no se comunico con sus tipicos hmphs…. Gracias por leernos n.n

**Roran-Makoto: **Y respondemos esta queja con mucho gusto n.n: Ya nos aburren los tipicos fics en que Sakura odia a Sasuke y siempre lo recibe de manera fria y/o violenta, por eso n.n… Y bueno… sakura se cayo ^^U Mmm buena idea la de rosita fresita, lo utilizaremos en otro fic, o en algun capi de este, Gracias por la idea!! Sii bueno… el carácter der sasuke es que se cree el puto amo u.u pero como este es un fic superpoderoso los protas no envejecen y podemos hacer milagros amorosos n.n Gracias por leernos!!

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA: **Wiii!! Gracias n.n se que esta un poco rarito, pero habra capis donde el amor surgira, nunca faltan los momentos cuchis asi sea en el fic mas gracioso n.n

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 2: La misión y los clones**

El joven Uchiha se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage junto sus "queridos" amigos que aun no lo saludaban.

-Ne, Sasuke kun, es cierto que eres modelo play boy?- preguntó "inocente" Sakura.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de ruborizarse. Miro a Sakura con un tanto de enojo.

-No ¬¬- le respondió

-Pero aquí aparece tu foto en esta revista!-dijo la mujer marihuana, perdón, la Hokage, mientras ponía en alto la revista como evidencia.

-Yo no permití que publicarán esa..! Hey, y desde cuando tu compras revistas playboy??- dijo Sasuke mirando a la Godaime con enojo y trauma.

-Y no es lo único, sabes también compro…ejem…..volviendo al tema-dijo Tsunade evadiéndolos- quería decirles a ustedes –dirigiéndose a Sakura y Naruto- que Sasukillo volvió!!

-HOE!! Pero si volvió hace un año y nosotros ni enterados, 'ttebayo!! Seguramente olvidaste avisarnos como siempre olvidas hacer el papeleo, Tsunade no baa chan!!

-NARUTO!!- gritaron a la vez Sakura y Tsunade

-Hmph….Debí imaginármelo…-respondió Sasuke

-Je, gomen Sasuke….creo que olvide decirles ese pequeño y muy insignificante detalle- contesto la Hokage con una gran gota en la cabeza.-, pero eso no explica porque eres modelo de playboy y tu parentesco con el Sasuke de Naruto.-

Sasuke se froto las sienes ¿Cuándo entenderán que no era modelo playboy? Si no, ya se hubiese largado a tener su mansión en las Bahamas.

-Ne, creí que nosotros éramos los personajes de esa serie- dijo Naruto intentando pensar.

Sasuke estaba a punto de darle una respuesta mordaz al rubio cuando la habitación se escuchó un POOF!

-Waa!! Con razón Tsunade siempre esta drogada- dijo Naruto mientras hacia ademanes para apartar el humo.

-Perdone la tardanza, Tsunade-sama-dijo una voz familiar- pero, usted sabe, me perdí en el camino de la vida.-

-Kakashi sensei, tarde como siempre- dijo la peligrosa, la cual portaba una mascarilla para no inhalar el humo.

-MUERO, MUEROOOO!!- decía Naruto- Dejo todos los bienes a mi gato…Y también un saludo a Bob Esponja, díganle que soy su mayor admirador.-

-Calla, uzuratonkachi- dijo el pelinegro mientras le propinaba un golpe a Naruto, provocándole que se hiciera otro chinchon sobre el anterior.

-Y bien?- preguntó la Hokage- Donde esta Myou Hyuuga?? Grace Li?? (N/A: no pregunten por los nombres ^^)

-Quienes??- Sasuke miro a la Hokage con sorpresa.

-Sasuke kun, no las conoces, pero aunque no lo creas son de Konoha y estaban en la misma academia.-

-Si! Pero como nosotros somos los protas, solo nos enfocaban a nosotros'ttebayo!!-

-Están en camino- dijo Kakashi sin inmutarse- Myou fue a buscar a Sasuke, así que estará aquí pronto.

Sasuke levanto la cabeza ante lo ultimo que dijo Kakashi¡La chica con la que había chocado aquella mañana!

-Tiene algún parentesco con Hinata??-

-Si, es su hermana gemela que jamás apareció en la serie-

-Llegue!!- una emocionada voz desconocida llego desde el umbral de la puerta- Llegue antes que Myou! Wii!!-

-Bien, antes de que te emociones, llegue hace tres minutos- otra voz se escucho desde la ventana.

-Antes de que empiecen a discutir- dijo la Godaime al ver que Grace iba a abrir la boca para replicar- Explicare la misión.-

Sasuke estaba shockeado. Sakura lo miro con dulzura y algo de gracia. Era obvio que no esperaba algo así.

-Ne, obaa chan, que misión?- pregunto Naruto, inocente

-NARUTO!! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas vieja!!- contestó Tsunade mientras bebía otro trago de sake.

-Lo habrá dicho todas las veces que usted dijo que no tomaría sake- contesto Myou con seriedad.

-Mmm...… Yo opino! Que deberíamos ir a ver Sailor Moon!- contestó Grace muy emocionada.

-Si! Y después vemos Ouran n.n-dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba de Grace y saltaban juntos.

Sasuke miraba la escena. Grace parecía la versión femenina de Naruto. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese mismo instante Sakura se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó fríamente Myou

-Que pareces Sasuke en versión femenina- dijo Sakura mientras se destornillaba de risa-Aunque, por supuesto Sasuke kun, tu eres más sexy- mientras se acercaba cautivadoramente al moreno.

-Hmph-

-Tsunade sama, la misión antes de que pierda mi identidad-dijo Kakashi mientras leía su "educativo" libro.

-Ah, espérate que termine mi sake- Kakashi la miró con cinismo- Ya, miren, su misión es ir hasta la aldea de Suna y enviar este TLC (N/A: Para los que no ven noticias internacionales es: Tratado de Libre Comercio) al psicópata del Kazekage.- y como estaba drogada también les dijo;- Y cuando regresen, gasten este dinero en un hotel lujoso.-

-WTF??-

-Si, si, vayan.-

-¡¿Qué?! Tanta gente para enviar un tonto papelito'ttebayo??-

-Naruto por extrañas razones, está en lo correcto…Kakashi san y yo podríamos hacer la misión mucho más rápido. Tanta gente seria una molestia.-

"Molestia…" pensó Sasuke acordándose de Sakura y que a pesar de tanto tiempo, ella seguía siendo su fan girl número 1

-¿Y por que con Kakashi, eh Myou?- dijo Grace mientras codeaba a la ojiblanca echándole una mirada picaresca.

Myou se ruborizó y miró a Grace fríamente. Kakashi no parecía inmutarse pero todos notaron la incomodidad.

**Capitulo 3: A los ninjas malvados también les gusta verse bien**

Sasuke se frotó las sienes por enésima vez en ese día ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo esto si había llegado hace un año? De pronto se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía.

-Eh?-

-Sasukillo, ¿sigues aquí?-dijo la Hokage muy sorprendida- O tal vez seas un efecto secundario de mi droga…-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue. Algo le decía que aquella misión iba a ser muy interesante.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

-Dobe, tardaste mucho! Y así te crees tan grandioso-

-Hmph- (N/A: que expresivo -.-)

-Antes de que hagan otro escándalo-dijo Kakashi interviniendo- explicare en que orden iremos…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Naruto, deja de interrumpir…Bien, como decía, necesitamos un orden estratégico para vencer enemigos en el camino.-

-Pero es un simple papelito.- bostezó Grace.

-Ese papel podría convertir a Konoha en una potencia militar. No lo tomes a la ligera.- replicó Myou.

-Pero Tsunade dijo que era un TLC…-

-Tsunade shishou había bebido de más, creo, por eso no me sorprende que haya estado un tanto mareada, Sasuke kun.-

-Mmm...… Potencia militar *-* siempre quise usar una de esas boinas-dijo Grace soñadoramente.

-Bueno, sigamos, nos dividiremos en equipos de dos y luego cambiaremos- dijo Kakashi mientras leía su muy educativo librito (N/A: n.n)

-Yo con Grace!!- dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba sobre Grace y la aplastaba.

-No respiro…-respondió Grace.

.No ¬¬, si ustedes están juntos, la misión se va al grano-replicó Myou separándolos.

-Mmm...….Myou tiene razón, Grace, tú con Sakura, Myou con Sasuke. Listo, vámonos-

-Ehhhh!!... Falto yo!!- dijo el hiperactivo rubio- (8)Porque estoy solito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado(8) .-

-Ok…Naruto, ven conmigo -_- -

"Creí que yo estaría con Kakashi san… Seguro que lo hizo por lo que pasó en la oficina de la Hokage" Pensó Myou con resentimiento.

A Sasuke tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia ir con una completa extraña.

-¿Vienes?- la fría voz de Myou lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke fue con ella de malagana. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes y más aquella chica, que, según Sakura, era su versión femenina.

Había un silencio, pero uno que no era incomodo. Aún así Sasuke no quería hacer preguntas.

- Así que tú fuiste una vez un traidor-comentó Myou.

-No lo hice por Konoha, lo hice por mi venganza- respondió Sasuke fríamente.

Myou no se inmutó. Miró hacia delante y le dijo:

-Yo también sé lo que es ser ignorado por tu familia- Y se adelantó.

Sasuke estaba en shock. Siempre se había considerado un incomprendido, alguien diferente. Trató de recuperarse mientras le seguía el paso a la ojiblanca.

-Hmph…-

Myou le dio una mirada fría pero no dijo nada. Entonces a Sasuke le asaltó una duda. Si era una Hyuuga…¿era de la rama principal?

Ella no parecía muy deseosa de conversar. Su silencio era un tanto irritante . Aquello le hizo pensar en como se sentía Sakura cuando no le daba explicaciones. "Pero en que estoy pensando??" se dijo muy enojado. Pero otra voz le decía que debía reconstruir su clan, y Sakura podía ser la chica (N/A: esa voz son las autoras XD). Sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Myou al notar que Sasuke retrasaba el paso.-¿Estás cansado?¿Sa…su…ke…kun?- lo último lo dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Serás…!-

No pudo continuar. Un montón de ninjas de la niebla salieron de los árboles con el claro objetivo de matarlos.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O****+O+**

- Lalalalala - cantaba el rubio vestido de caperucita roja.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué debo usar este disfraz?-decía Kakashi mientras señalaba el camisón rosa que llevaba.

- ¡Porque tú eres la abuelita- saltaba el rubio.

-¬¬- fue la expresión de Kakashi mientras se quitaba el camisón, pero a la vez, se vieron rodeados por ninjas de la niebla.

-AHHH!!- grito gay por parte de Naruto- No nos vencerás- dijo Naruto vestido de Link.

-Wow que rápido se cambió- exclamó uno de los ninjas.

-SI! Gracias al poder de mi hada amiga!-

-Ten cuidado, Naruto- Link!- gritó Grace (la cual no tengo la más peregrina idea como llegó allí) vestida de hadita. Kakashi le dio un zape a cada uno. Quizá Myou tenía razón…Debieron haber dio los dos solos. "Los dos solos…." Y la mente pervertida de Kakashi empezó a volar. "Podríamos haber echo esto…. Y aquello…" Pero, espera un momento…Estaba soñando con alguien que fue su alumna y que encima era menor que él!! (N/A: se no pregunten, fue su alumna y punto ¬¬)

En plena fantasía hentai, Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto picándolo con un palito- ¿Por qué te está sangrando la nariz?-

-Ohh… ejem… Nada n.n... Solo que uno de esos ninjas me golpeó- respondió Kakashi.

-o.o! Pobre Kakashi sensei!- dijo Sakura que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo también estaba allí peleando sola.

-AHH!!! Sakura chan!!- gritó Grace.

-AHH!! Verdad!- Naruto gritó también.

-QUE?! QUE?! Que pasa?!- preguntó desesperada Sakura.

-NO TRAES DISFRAZ!!- gritaron Naruto y Grace al unísono y señalando acusadoramente.

Caída anime para Sakura.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi guardarropa, muestra tu poder ante Grace! Libérate!- de pronto salió un báculo para Grace.-XENA!!!- después de esto se ve a Sakura con el traje de Xena la princesa guerrera.

-Definitivamente tenemos crisis de identidad. Tenemos que acabar con esto de una puñetera vez…-Kakashi volteó y vio a todos los ninjas sobre Grace.

-Puedes conseguirme un traje tan guay como el tuyo?- rogaban mientras se probaban la ropa del armario.

-¿Esto me hace ver gordo?

-El color azul me sienta bien *-*-

Caída estilo anime para Kakashi

-Mmm... mi ser Cosmo!- exclamó el rubio disfrazado de Cosmo.

-Y yo soy Wanda!- exclamó Grace con el disfraz de Wanda.

-¿Y por que yo tengo que ser Vicky?- reclamó Sakura.

- Porque ya no quedan más personajes, además Kakashi sensei es Timmy- (N/A: yo no quería poner esto ¬¬ todo es tu culpa, grace)

Kakashi se frotó las sienes. Aquella iba a ser una misión muy larga.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

-Mierda...- murmuró Sasuke

Myou no se alteró. Activó su byakugan pero no fue para pelear.

-No seas idiota!-le gritó a Sasuke al ver que se lanzaba sobre el primer enemigo- Lo único que quieren es retrasarnos! El resto de los ninjas debe estar atacando al resto del equipo ¡Sígueme, rápido!-

Sasuke soltó al Ninja y no se atrevió a replicar la orden. Al escuchar que más ninjas estarían atacando al resto, se preocupó por Sakura para su sorpresa. Aún seguía dudando de sus habilidades.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+**

Gracias al byakugan de Myou pudieron saber donde estaban. Pero cuando llegaron quedaron con cara de WTF? Los ninjas enemigos estaban muy felices probándose ropa y haciendo sesiones de fotos, mientras que el resto del equipo estaba en una fogata asando marshmellows.


End file.
